


An Extra Large Order of McHanzo

by m1sth1os



Series: McHanzo Drabbles [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1sth1os/pseuds/m1sth1os
Summary: An assortment of my... better McHanzo drabbles.Varying in length and rating, each rating will be noted accordingly. If any venture into the explicit rating, I'll change the rating as a whole, obviously.





	An Extra Large Order of McHanzo

“What is _that_?” Hanzo asks, wide-eyed and slack jawed, clearly staring at the dark blue shirt McCree has on in place of his usual flannel. McCree takes a second to inspect himself, clearly playing clueless.

“What, these old things?” McCree hooks his thumbs on the belt loops of his tattered blue jeans. Hanzo clears his throat, feeling heat rising to his face in spite of his best efforts. Undeterred, McCree continues, complete with his hips pointedly jutted out in the fashion befitting someone who knows what they’re doing in its entirety, “I found ‘em in the closet.”

_Oh, gods above_ … “Not that!” Hanzo lifts a hand to cover his lower face, in a vain hope to hide the beginning twitch of an embarrassed grin behind it, “The shirt!”

McCree gawps at him, comically realizing all at once, and pulls at the hem of his shirt in emphasis, “Oh! Luc an’ Hana had it made special. Y’know, since you an’ I are–”

“I know what you and I are. Why did they see it fit to plaster my face… or whatever _that_ is…” Hanzo gesticulates wildly at McCree’s chest, at the gray vector approximation of Hanzo’s own face, with his free hand. “On a shirt?”

“Because I’m yer biggest fan.” McCree helps cheekily and grins broadly at Hanzo, who sputters and turns a bright, flustered red.

–

Hanzo turns up with a red shirt with a telltale cowboy and trademark hat in orange and brown respectively a week later. McCree says nothing, just grins and makes a point to wear the shirt with Hanzo’s ‘icon’ on more often.


End file.
